


Errands

by mootoon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mootoon/pseuds/mootoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco supports Caitlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Errands

**Author's Note:**

> I really admire the fanfiction authors who do this regularly. This is really difficult to do! Now that I am trying to write, my admiration has grown dramatically.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 _Ugh_. Caitlin flailed around a little, throwing an extra pillow over her face to block out the sun that somehow _still_ managed to stream through her windows, even though she'd spent extra on floor-length, dark heavy-duty winter insulation curtains. 

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What was actually wrong with her phone? Turn it off, turn it off turn it off... Finally she found it balancing precariously near the edge of the mattress. Squinting through bleary eyes she managed to focus enough to see eleven texts from Cisco. What. Why would he do this. Ugh. Her hand dropped down heavily on the mattress again. At least she'd managed to sleep through the first few interruptions. 

Securing her extra pillow securely over her eyes to block out all possible light, Caitlin settled down again for the lie-in she deserved.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 _Ah!_ Okay, _fine_. What on earth could be this urgent? Unlocking her phone she saw the first message simply said “How you feeeeeeling? ;) ;) ;)”, referring to her night out with Iris. So he _knew_ that she’d be hung over this morning and still insisted on this? She scrolled through the rest of the messages, which turned out to be useless babble about what he was eating for breakfast, and what the sky looked like this morning and what he could hear his neighbour singing in the shower through his apartment’s ridiculously thin walls. She had been woken up for nothing.

Caitlin sent off a quick text. “Really, Cisco?”

Immediately a call came through. Rolling her eyes, she answered.

“We’re going out. Get ready.”  
“What? Cisco! It’s early! I was out all night and I’m really hung over. You _know_ this. Why are you calling me at this time of the morning?”  
“It’s 1pm! Time to rise and shine!”  
“How can you sound this cheery all the time.”  
“Look, I’m coming over in half an hour, whether you’re ready or not. But I know you don’t like to be “unpresentable”” (she could hear the airquotes even over the phone) “for anyone, even me, so I know you'll be ready!”  
“That is not true.”  
“ _Mmm hmm_. What about that time I came over to deliver soup when you had the flu and you still insisted on curling your hair? You know I don’t care about your hair, Caitlin.”  
“That… that wasn’t…”  
“Hey, hey, I’m just teasing. But seriously, I’m coming over in half an hour, so no more lounging in bed!”  
She growls.  
Cisco laughs. “Love you too. See you soon.”

He arrives with lunch in his hands. And he was partly right. She _had_ rushed to iron her pants and put on eyeliner… and okay, even curl her hair before he arrived. But she liked to look good. Being presentable and put-together was something she prided herself on. It was nice to know that he’d be just as happy to see her in sweats and no make-up though.  
“I got you a gyro from that shop you like at the corner.” He said with a wide grin.  
“You mean that shop _you_ like at the corner. How is Galatia?”  
His grin shifted into something simultaneously awkward and sly. “Finally got her number.” Then he gave up trying to seem mysterious and punched the air with the gyro in his right-hand.  
Caitlin laughed. “Well, good for you. She seems really nice. And into you. I think she was just waiting for you to ask, really.”  
“Maybe! Anyway, eat up quick, I’ve got a lot planned for today. Oh and… we’ll need your car if that’s okay?”

===

He wasn’t kidding. Who knew Cisco’s weekends were this busy? One moment Caitlin was loading 4x4s into her car, next she was keeping track of shopping lists for the two separate old couples from Cisco’s apartment block that he insisted on helping. Then she was struggling to keep up with an over-excited dog that Cisco had promised to walk and every time they stopped by another place to fulfil someone else’s errand, Cisco would get wrapped up in yet another conversation. She wasn’t sure why he had seemed so adamant that she accompany him on this never-ending wild goose chase, but between juggling tins and stacking boxes, keeping track of papers and nodding fearfully as she was given advice by yet another elder, she didn’t really have much time to think.

Finally, Cisco stopped by their favourite ice-cream shop and bought a large tub of Peanut Crunch.  
“Time for a movie marathon!”  
Caitlin was struggling to keep up. “How do you have so much energy after today?”  
He grinned at her over his shoulder, climbing the stairs to her place. “Come on, grumpy, you’ll feel much better when you see what I’ve got planned.”

He was right, of course. He’d brought his box set of the Disney Pixar Complete Collection. How could she say no? She settled down among her cushions and cozied up with a heaped bowl of Peanut Crunch ice-cream to watch Monsters Inc, Cisco providing sound effects and commentary beside her.

It was only after midnight, when Cisco’s gone to the kitchen to put their empty bowls in the sink and make her a cup of tea that the full weight of it hit her. 

“Cisco?”  
“Yeah?” he called, peering around the living room door. Seeing her face, Cisco stopped and came quietly to sit next to her on the couch.  
Caitlin looked at him. “Ronnie.”  
He heaved a deep sigh. “I know.”  
They sit there in silence, Cisco stroking her hair, until Caitlin cries herself to sleep. 

Happy anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Cisco was trying to distract Caitlin all day, because he knew it was the would-have-been anniversary of Caitlin and Ronnie's wedding. Not sure if that came through in my writing.


End file.
